A remote controller for a device, such as a television or set top box are known. These remote controllers communicate with the device using infrared. The infrared communications adds a minimum latency of about 200 ms. However, for a human feel interaction, in real-time, a maximum latency is about 180 ms. As a result, typical remote controls cannot be used to provide real-time human interaction. Furthermore, most remote controls are specifically designed to work with a particular device, the particular television or set top box, or even a class of devices, like televisions. However, these known remote control devices cannot be used as a remote for any appliance.